


Chasing The Sun

by StarChaser93



Series: Ereri One Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Post Titan War, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Hange wants some herbs for an experiment so she blackmails Levi and his squad into going with her.She has a plan though- she's pairing them off 'to get a wider search radius'. Levi is paired with Eren and one tiny detour, two bear attacks, a few injuries, only one horse and a small clearing later leads to a lot more than either expected but that neither will want to back away from.*Based on a request from a friend so this one's for you!!! Hope it's everything you wanted it to be :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awsomekiller666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/gifts).



> OK so some small notes- Eren and the rest of the recruits are aged up a bit and they're all around 25, Levi I kept cannon age at like 34 so the age gap isn't that big and Hange and Erwin are similar cannon ages as well.
> 
> It's set about a year post titan war in a world where the titans are completely gone, Historia is Queen and Ymir and Eren were saved as thanks for helping them win.
> 
> Enjoy the smut!!

 "No" Levi said firmly.

"Please Levi! I need them! Really, really badly" Hange pleaded, her hands reaching out to snatch at Levi's sleeve.

"No" Levi said again, "I'm not risking my squad outside those walls for  _herbs,_ it's still not entirely safe and we don't have an authorized expedition from Erwin".

"They're not just herbs- they're really important and I need them for medicine and food and other things" Hange said quickly and then snapped her mouth closed when Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Other things? What other things" Levi said lowly, his eyes trained on Hange staring her down until she caved.

" _Fine_ I need them for an experiment and if  _you_  ask Erwin he'll definitely sign off and let us go" Hange said quickly.

"Absolutely not" Levi said, "we have not made it this far- my squad has not not made it this far- to die on a stupid expedition to get you  _herbs_ ".

"Come on! The titans are gone, the outside is mostly safe and with you and your squad there's no danger" Hange continued to plead, her fingers scrunching into Levi's shirt sleeve.

"Not good enough, Hange" Levi snarled, "it's only been a year and we don't know everything else that's out there, we're not safe outside the walls yet and I'm no risking my people for this".

"Just ask Erwin for permission, please Levi" Hange begged and stepped in close her nails digging into Levi's arm.

"No, you do it if you want to go so bad" Levi growled back.

"He'll say no if I ask him" Hange said quickly, "but you never ask him for anything so if you do it he'll definitely say yes".

"And you expect me to waste it on this?" Levi said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Hange exclaimed.

"No" Levi shot back.

"Fine" Hange said and then her eyes gleamed and she started to smirk, "then I guess your squad's gonna find out how you spent the holidays".

The holidays? Levi thought and then flushed red as he remembered, vaguely, how he spent the last holiday (the first anniversary since the war ended) and how Hange and Erwin had unfortunately been witnesses to his drunken actions.

"Fuck you" Levi snarled but he couldn't get rid of the blush on his face and Hange took advantage.

"I'm sure they're going to love hearing how you got drunk off cheap wine and what was it? Started imitating them?" Hange said with a grin and watched as Levi turned crimson and almost started growling at his oldest friend.

"How did it go?" Hange said with a wicked grin and then raised her voice, "I WILL KILL ALL THE TITANS!"

"Fuck! Shut it, shitface" Levi growled glancing around Hange's lab and making sure the door was closed and that no one could here the woman's shouts.

He couldn't believe she was using this against him... well, no, actually he could believe it and honestly know he thought about it he was a little surprised she hadn't brought this up sooner. He'd gotten a little carried away over the holiday and with Hange producing bottles of wine and his squad having disappeared to their own quarters, he may have hit it a little hard.

He'd been having a hard year and after that first glass that he immediately regretted his lips loosened and his usual restraint started to give way. To say that Hange and Erwin were surprised at his actions would have been an understatement, Hange had watched with wide eyes as Levi started to talk and Erwin couldn't hide his amusement when Levi's talk had turned into exaggerated hand movements.

Hange had snapped back to herself pretty quickly and immediately taken advantage of his weakened will, she'd poured him another glass and kept a steady eye on it making sure to fill it up everytime it started looking remotely empty. He was mostly insulting other soldiers and officials who were below his standards and who he felt hadn't been pulling their weight since the war ended and humanity had started trying to rebuild.

After the fourth glass was when it really started to get interesting as the last of Levi's restraint broke and he started talking about his recruits, it started off funny with taunts about Armin's mushroom hair which he hadn't changed in the whole ten years since they'd met or how they needed to put a muzzle on Sasha and Connie as he believed the two of them would be the death of everyone after they would eventually give in and raid the stores, eating all of the soldiers out of house and home.

Hange kept plying him with wine and egging him on, bringing up names and letting Levi's traitorous mouth run wild. Erwin joined in halfway through Levi's sixth glass and it only helped to spur Levi further down into the grave he'd dug with his own words- Erwin was subtle but effective unlike the anvil that was Hange and he manipulated his way into getting Levi to spill certain things he never would have said before.

Like how exactly he felt about Eren.

Levi knew it had been running gossip for the last four years at least but after the war finally ended and Levi was a huge part of why Eren was still here (not exiled or executed for his Titan abilities) the rumors seemed to run rampant through the ranks. Levi couldn't have given less of a shit then, Eren was a valued member of his squad and had played an enormous part in protecting all of humanity and Levi had known that the least he could do was protect him in return.

But the soldiers had let it get bigger than it was. Sure, Levi knew logically that Eren was attractive- he'd have to be blind and stupid not to see that- but it was never anything romantic. Eren had been a 16 year old kid when he had first joined Levi's squad, he'd been young and fierce and so utterly determined to get what he wanted that Levi couldn't help but be pulled into his orbit. 

And somehow, even after everything they'd been through Eren remained more or less the same. His eyes still burned with determination when they left the walls, his face still lit up in excitement as they rode through the gates and he still launched himself into everything he did with his whole being- almost suicidal in his actions. He was happier now though, Levi could tell that there had been a huge weight lifted from the young man and now the only time he ever looked really sad was when Levi announced they had to return to behind the walls.

In the last year since the titans were defeated their expeditions had been growing- the scouts continually going beyond the walls to ride over now deserted lands and explore forgotten places. Eren had stayed in Levi's squad - the one condition their new queen had made in order to keep everyone peaceful over this decision- he officially stayed with Levi's squad and under Levi's authority because of Historia's orders but Levi knew with one look at his face that Eren truly stayed because there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

Historia had just finished ordering Eren to fulfill his duty to the military and humanity by continuing to protect them and helping to secure the world beyond the walls and it had been at that moment, when Eren had looked to him in the courtroom with bright eyes and a hopeful little smile, that Levi had felt his heart trip. Eren had looked so free and more happy than he'd ever seen him, like in that moment he'd finally achieved the purpose that had driven him since he was little. He was finally done with that part of his life and there was only good things to look forward to now.

He had looked to Levi first. Not his sister or Armin, not the Queen or any of his other friends but Levi. He'd looked to Levi with those brilliant green eyes and heart-tripping smile and Levi felt himself falter for the first time in years- with one look Eren had disarmed him and made him question everything he'd thought until now.

So after battling with a skipping heart and faulty tongue for an entire year, when Hange had handed him a glass of wine in celebration he'd taken it and swallowed the whole thing in one satisfying gulp.

Not long after and Erwin was prodding him with Eren's name and Levi couldn't stop his verbal diarrhea. Everything he'd held onto for the last 12 months had come spilling out in an unrepentant wave of honesty that had Hange doubled over and holding the stitches in her side from laughter and Erwin chuckling loudly at his friend. Levi had talked about Eren for almost an hour- he couldn't remember his exact words but he was sure most of it was angry exclamations over how unfair it was that Eren was  _so_  tall, that his eyes were  _so_  green and how is it right for anyone to look that good in a uniform?!

After the talking about Eren was through he'd finished by embarrassing himself entirely by starting on imitations of his squad from their early days- Hange was on the floor she was laughing so hard - though whether it was his actual imitations or the fact  _he_  was doing imitations, he wasn't sure. Erwin had hauled him off to bed after he had started in on Pixis (doing a pretty good job seeing as he was completely pissed) and letting him sleep it off.

Hange and Erwin hadn't let him live it down since.

"Levi? Levi? Come on, get permission and my lips are sealed, I promise!" Hange said, breaking through his embarrassment and pulling him back to the present.

"Fucking fine" Levi snarled, the tips of his ears still crimson and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Yes!" Hange shrieked and Levi winced, "I knew I should've started with blackmail".

"I'm honestly surprised you were so restrained" Levi answered dryly, officially resigned to his fate and now starting to look forward to another expedition- even if it was herbs for a stupid experiment. It meant he got to see the expression Eren made when they rode out beyond the wall, the thought making him blush and grunt when Hange only answered him with a laugh.

Levi went to leave, detaching himself from Hange and heading to the door but not before Hange could shout out after him, "thanks Levi! Promise I'll make it worth your while!"

Levi rolled his eyes and left, he really didn't want to know what she was thinking anyway.

 

***

 

It was easy enough to get the expedition approved by Erwin and with a sigh Levi sent a messenger down to his squad to prepare to leave early the next morning before going down to the dining hall for dinner.

He was almost always the first one down to dinner, always finishing his work first and knowing that the food was best when it first came out. Hot food was still one of the little pleasures he allowed himself and if that meant arriving first in the dining hall then he did it.

His squad arrived when he was almost finished and starting on the wine that had been poured, his eyes immediately jumped up at the noise and found the face he always sought out first. Eren looked windswept and happy, his eyes bright and shining and his hands gesturing wildly at Armin in an obvious attempt at storytelling. Eren looked much happy these days, there was still the old fire in his eyes but none of the weight left on his shoulders. The years had been kind to him as well, he no longer looked like the young boy who had joined but a young man, sure in step and comfortable in his own skin.

It took Levi a moment to realize that Eren would have to be around 25 by now, that it had been a long ten years since they'd first met and that Eren was definitely wearing the time better than he was. He felt weary inside, tired of the military, tired of routine and tired of responsibility. He wanted peace, had wanted it for some time now but he could never grasp it, could never actually figure out what peace was to him- he figured he'd know it when he found it.

But for a moment, when he could look at Eren, he felt the tiredness melt away and he felt young again. Young and adventurous and at ease. 

Eren sat with his usual friends although there was a lot less of them now than their had been at the start. Armin Arlert still sat by his side, small smile in place but eyes older than anyone else's and more responsibility than he should ever have had to shoulder at his age. Mikasa Ackerman sat by Eren's other side, the years having matured her and made her more than beautiful- she sat tall and strong, more scars than she'd had ten years ago but that fierce protectiveness never having faded.

Jean Kirstein was more subdued now, he'd lost too many friends to have kept his fiery passion from his teenage years but Levi knew that him and Eren still fought furiously at least once a day and at the end of each fight, he'd see the ghost of a smile from the both of them. Connie was still loud but he'd grown up quite a bit, his body filling out with muscle and his personality filling the holes his friends had left when they'd died- he was quick to react and never one to back down from a fight.

Sasha was a little more damaged than the others yet she stayed with them- he knew they were the only family she had left in the world. She was stronger, more confident but he saw the cracks in her facade, heard her screams from nightmares in the middle of the night and even though she tried to hide it, Levi could see the physical damage her body had taken. 

Ymir still sat with them, after Historia Reiss had become Queen and the titans had finally been defeated she had pardoned Ymir and Eren to allow them to continue their efforts in the military under the careful hand of Levi but it had been years now since she'd had to transform and she seemed happier the longer she remained human.

Historia was no longer with them- her status as Queen not permitting her to risk her life in the military especially not in Levi's squad and her bright smile and kindness was missed every day she didn't join them. Reiner and Bertolt, of course, were not with them. It had taken his squad a long time to get over their betrayal and even now they didn't speak their names- not having forgiven them at all.

They were all a little damaged but they had strength together. Levi had bound them all together by years of fighting, sacrifice and victory- he didn't think any of them would ever shut another out of their life, not even in death. They would be together until the very end even if only in spirit.

Levi couldn't help it as his eyes stayed on Eren though, watched as his friend had actually flourished through this godforsaken war. He had been through hell- a living hell no one else had come close too and yet he could still smile and if that didn't make Levi's heart stutter and his stomach clench then he didn't know what would.

Eren caught him watching after a moment and turned to meet his eyes, offering his Captain one of his brighter smiles (Levi like to think those smiles were reserved only for his friends) and gesturing for Levi to join them at their table. Levi only paused a moment before taking the last bite of his dinner, wiping his mouth and then picking up his glass to take with him over to the other table.

He dropped into the seat opposite Eren with Jean on one side and Sasha on the other and noticed how the conversation dropped when he got there. Eren seemed to be the only one who ever acted completely normal around him even after all of their time together they still saw him as their Captain.

"We have an expedition tomorrow, Levi?" Eren asked, not even noticing how everyone else had gotten a little more subdued.

"Yeah, brat" Levi answered and then took a sip of wine.

"Levi, I'm almost 26 can you please stop calling me a brat" Eren asked with snort and a raised eyebrow (a trait Levi knew Eren had picked up from himself).

"Doesn't matter, you'll always be a brat to me" Levi answered with his own raised eyebrow.

Eren just laughed though and shook his head, "Oh come on, your only, what? Nine years old than me? It might have been a big difference when I was 15 but it's nothing now".

Levi narrowed his eyes at the change in Eren's tone, it was almost like he was trying to convince himself that the age gap wasn't that big and well, when you've been through everything they had nine years really was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"Tch" was all Levi said though.

"So what's the mission for?" Eren asked, mostly with excitement but Levi could hear the slight fear that was always there whenever they ventured outside the walls. The titans might be gone now but they'd thought that before and been proved wrong, it was just a side effect of so many terrible missions outside the walls, you couldn't help but expect death when it was all you'd known.

Levi tried to keep it all light though, if they were lucky they'd be back for dinner, "Hange" he said with an eyeroll.

"Oh god, what does she want now?" Mikasa said with a sigh.

"Some herbs or something, for one of her experiments" Levi told them.

"Herbs? Seriously?" Connie said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, but apparently they're important for some medicines and beside's it's about time for another recon mission" Levi said.

"Hm, people are starting to get a little more restless- they want to go out and explore beyond the walls" Armin said softly.

"We need to make sure it's a hundred percent safe first but I think in a year or so we are going to be organizing some expeditions to establish our villages outside the walls" Levi said to the slight surprise of everyone at the table.

"Really? In only a year?" Sasha asked, fear trickling into her voice.

"The titans are gone and we're going on a year with no incidents now- all of our expeditions are coming back good and people want to leave, they've been trapped by walls too long" Levi explained.

"Would you, uh, would you leave, Levi?" Eren asked quietly and Levi looked at him, Eren's eyes serious and his mouth in a small frown.

"Yeah" Levi answered honestly, "I don't particularly like being behind these walls... I only feel really live when we get to leave".

"Hm... me too" Eren answered seriously and Levi noticed how everyone else nodded slightly in agreement, there was a reason after all that the survey corp called to them.

Levi pulled back the rest of his wine and stood up, "get some sleep tonight, brats, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow".

"Goodnight, Levi" Eren said softly and Levi met his eyes and nodded, watching that smile play over his features.

 

***

 

They all gathered together at the same breakfast table, Levi was there with a mug of tea in hand and a scowl on his face at the early hour. His squad was there too looking far to fresh for 5:00 am and even managing to laugh and crack jokes over their food. Hange and Mike had joined them as well, Hange saying she wanted to get outside and Mike just wanting an expedition that wasn't a death sentence. The surprise was that Erwin joined them as well, shrugging and saying he hadn't been on an expedition in a while and this one seemed relatively harmless and a good chance to do some scouting and recon.

After they'd finished Hange started talking, telling them the mission and describing the herbs she needed and handing everyone a small piece of paper with a picture of each one on it. Then, she flashed Levi a smirk and took it upon herself to assign teams, she thought it best that they split off into groups of two. They'd be faster and less noticeable plus with no titans the risk was relatively small and they'd have a bigger radius to search.

"OK, now I want Erwin with Armin" Hange said, "and then Mikasa and Sasha, Connie and Jean, I'll be with Mike and Ymir and Levi, hon, I want you with Eren".

Levi blinked and froze as he processed Hange's words, everyone else had nodded and started to stand and move towards their partner to chat and go through some basics for the day.

"Must suck" Eren said and Levi snapped his head around to see Eren grinning at him as if them being partnered was the best news of the day.

"What?" Levi said.

"Being stuck with a brat for the day" Eren teased while running his hand through his hair and making Levi watch as his sleeve pulled tight at the motion.

"Yeah, it's terrible" Levi said trying for snarky but not quite pulling it off, Eren just beamed and launched into specifics.

 

***

 

They rode out of the gates half an hour later, all of them riding the first hour together before splitting off into their groups. Hange threw Levi a teasing smirk as he started to ride away after Eren and yelled out "have fun!" after him.

They didn't really talk much for the next hour, just relaxing into the ride and trying to stifle the nerves that always accompanied them on rides like this. It was a beautiful day though with the sun rising high in the sky and a slight breeze ruffling through their hair and taking the edge off the heat, the grass was green underfoot and it smelled like rain was coming.

Levi could only close his eyes briefly, take a deep breathe and hope this moment lasted a little longer.

They rode for a little while longer until Levi felt eyes on him and turned to check on Eren, his partner was grinning and only holding on with one hand while the other hand was waving at him to come closer. Levi rolled his eyes but did ride in closer, close enough that he could reach out and touch Eren if he wanted too. Which he didn't. He definitely did not want to touch Eren.

"You want to explore that grove over there?" Eren called out and Levi nodded, both of them turning their horses slightly so that they were heading in the right direction.

"Hey Levi?" Eren called out again and Levi met his eyes, which were sparkling with mischief, "do you really want to search for herbs today?"

"That's the mission" Levi said back firmly but Eren just grinned a little wider.

"Sure and no one will know any different" Eren said, "we could maybe explore a little? Find a lake and go swimming or something?"

"Swimming? Seriously?" Levi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Why not?" Eren called back with excitement, "I've never been and if we make it to the ocean one day I need to know how to swim".

Levi rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, he'd heard Eren talk of the ocean before. Him and Armin had talked non stop about it since the end of the titan war- always hoping that the next expedition would be the one where they found that large expanse of blue water they'd read so much about. Levi considered Eren's request for only a few seconds before shrugging- why not explore a little? They could always just say they didn't find any herbs.

"A lake, huh?" Levi said and if possible Eren's grin got brighter and Levi knew he'd made the right choice, none of them had had much happiness in their lives so really they needed every chance they could get to find it.

"The road splits up here lets separate for a few minutes and see if either leads anywhere interesting" Eren suggested, "we can set off a flare if we find something".

"The flares are meant for emergencies" Levi said but Eren laughed it off.

"This  _is_  an emergency" Eren called back, "I am in desperate need of some fun".

Levi snorted and said, "fine but don't go too far and if anything happens you set off a flare immediately".

"I'll be fine" Eren said brightly, "it's going to be a good day, I can feel it". And with a grin and a wave Eren rode off down the other path, leaving Levi to take the left road and hunt out something fun for them to do.

He was five minutes down the road, thinking of how Eren's eyes crinkled when he grinned and how his smile actually reached his eyes now when he spotted a small patch of familiar looking plants beneath a large tree. He snorted a little but pulled his horse up and dismounted- Hange would have his head if they really did return with nothing. 

He knelt down and took out his little sheet of paper to start trying to match up the plants and see whether they were the actual herbs that Hange required, they looked similar enough so Levi pulled out his knife and cut them off from the roots.

He was about to stand when he felt the ground tremble, a rush of terror running through him. He'd felt this before... it was something he'd felt much too often.

He stood slowly and turned waiting in fear to see those familiar horrific faces, the bodies larger than normal, hands that snatched and grabbed at his friends and teeth made for crushing. The ground continued to tremble at the familiar weight taking steps while Levi tried not to panic, they weren't dead, they were back and they were coming for him. 

Oh god, Eren.

Eren was out there... maybe the titan had found him first, maybe he was already on the ground, maybe he was uncon-

It came into sight and Levi almost fell over in relief.

It wasn't a titan.

And it was here rather than near Eren.

He was so relieved he didn't react fast enough to its first swipe, it's claw reaching out and connecting hard with his horse and he could only watch in horror as his horse shrieked in pain and was thrown into a tree. It's head connected with the trunk and with a sickening crunch he knew she was gone. 

Levi spun into action, engaging his 3DM gear and spinning into the air, above the trees and down towards the bear with his blades coming out in an attack. He'd never come across a beast like this except for in Hange's books and he wasn't used to how they moved, how quickly they reacted. His blades scored only an arm instead of its neck and the bear moved its other arm in a fierce streak towards Levi. Levi spun out of the way and back to earth looking, standing tall and watching as the bear watched him. 

He could take it down, easily. He would have if another two bears hadn't appeared close behind and the three of them were staring him down.

Levi took a step forward his blades raised.

And then he saw a smoke signal coming from Eren's direction and his decision was made for him.

Eren was only allowed to turn into a Titan under the strictest of circumstances on pain of death- it was the deal they'd made with the Queen and the Military.  And if Eren were attacked and cornered he could transform and god knows who would see the steam- it wouldn't matter the reason, if Eren transformed Levi was under orders to take him down.

So for the first time Levi turned his back on a fight, engaged his gear and flew towards that smoke signal.

He caught sight of Eren after only a few minutes and knew he'd made the right choice, Eren was facing down two huge bears, he had claw marks down his arm and blood dripping from his leg from another gouge. He was sweating, his 3DM gear was engaged and he was doing all he could to get out of their way. It was strange that Eren, who'd been fighting titans for 10 years, was struggling against two bears but they were so unusual, so different to what they usually fought that it was throwing him- making him careless.

Levi came in from behind and while one was distracted with Eren he sped towards it, positioned his blades and sliced with deadly accuracy right across the back of its neck. It didn't occur to him that it wasn't a titan and could die in a lot of other ways... he just went with what was natural.

The bear cried out in pain but fell forward with a loud thump into the dirt. Levi then focused on the other bear only to find that Eren was already engaged and taking it down in quick movements, as soon as Levi had arrived Eren got a hold of himself and focused entirely on his target.

The other bear went down fast and then they were both swinging up into the trees and out of range to crouch and take a deep breath.

"Eren, you OK?" Levi asked and extended a hand to rest on Eren's shoulder.

"Fine, fine" Eren said and turned to Levi with a smile, "nice to know it wasn't a titan though, scared the shit out of me when I heard them".

"Yeah, me too" Levi admitted and Eren smiled a little wider.

"Thought for a moment we were back in hell" Eren said and then grinned, "but it was just a nice, little bear".

Levi snorted, "that's what you call nice and little? Fucked up perspective there".

"I've got a bit of a fucked up perspective with everything, Levi" Eren said honestly.

"Yeah... me too" Levi said again and then actually smiled, "I was actually relieved when I saw the bears".

"Tell me about it! I was so relieved it wasn't a titan that I fucked up and let it get me" Eren said on a laugh and touched the claw marks on his arm.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here and somewhere safer so we can fix that up" Levi said softly while he brushed his fingers over Eren's wound.

"My horse is over there" Eren said and pointed to a space about 50 metres from the dead bears where Eren's horse was standing pretty still, waiting patiently for Eren to return.

"OK then, nice and slow, Eren" Levi said and wound his hand around Eren's back, "disengage your gear and I'll help you to the ground". Eren paused but then smiled, nice and slow, disengaged all of his gear and positioned his arms around Levi's neck so he had a better grip.

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's antics but felt the tips of his ears turn red at how close and warm Eren was against him, he moved his eyes away from Eren's face and focused solely on getting them both to the ground and on that horse. He landed softly but Eren still stumbled, the wound in his leg much deeper than he'd let on and Levi had to steady him and hold on tight so he didn't fall over.

"Up onto the horse, brat" Levi said softly and gently walked Eren over to the horse and helped him swing up into the saddle.

"Levi?" Eren said.

"What?" Levi asked as he looked up at Eren.

"We only have the one horse" Eren continued with a teasing smile, "you're going to have to get up here with me".

"Oh" Levi said and couldn't help as his cheeks flushed red and he looked down away from Eren's eyes, "right, yes, of course".

"Come on, up you get" Eren teased, his voice surprisingly light for having just gotten attacked by bears, "it'll be quicker if we ride, we need to go get your horse".

"Um, no" Levi said as he took the reins and then met Eren's eyes, "she was killed by bears, we've just the one horse".

"Shit, I'm sorry, Levi" Eren murmured.

"Thanks".

Levi took that moment to quickly swing up into his seat and settle into the saddle. He had to take a deep steadying breathe, he was so close to Eren's body, his back flush against Eren's chest and Eren's legs surrounding him.

It was weird to think they'd just been fighting for their lives as they sat and rode back in the direction they'd come. He was so comfortable sitting in front of Eren, with Eren's breath in his ear as they picked up speed and the movement must have jostled his leg.

"We'll be clear soon" Levi murmured loud enough for Eren to hear but he didn't answer. He did, however, wind his arms around Levi's waist tightly and rest his head on Levi's back. He felt as Eren shuffled his body a little closer to Levi's and he could feel the warmth surrounding him.

Eren was practically cuddling him from behind, his hair tickling Levi's neck and his nose buried in his back. Levi tried to breathe normally but it was starting to come in short gasps as Eren's legs clamped around him a little tighter and he couldn't figure out if Eren was doing it on purpose or if his wounds were more serious than he thought and he was just trying to stay upright.

He started to believe it wasn't wound related when he thought he felt lips on his back, a slight pressure of lips against his shirt and then Eren's fingers curling into his shirt front. Eren was actually cuddling him, holding on to him for no reason other than because he wanted too.

Levi felt his heart stuttering and his breathing getting sharper, and then he started to feel something a little more interesting. A hardness against his hip, pressing though layers of fabric and telling him that Eren was definitely doing this on purpose.

Levi couldn't react, he just breathed as calmly as he could manage and tried to ignore the own hardness in his trousers as he rode clear of the forest and back out into the sun. He kept riding though, kept riding for longer and longer until he saw an opening in a small group of thin trees near a rock face, he rode through hoping to find somewhere to stop and pulled up short when he saw it.

There was a waterfall and a small stream running of it, the water ran down the rocks and into the smaller natural waterbed. The water was clear and clean and running over worn rocks and the noise it was making only added to the little bit of peace Levi was feeling at seeing the clearing.

He stopped his movement for a moment, tried to level his breathing out while Eren didn't move either. Eren just stayed put with his head against Levi's back and his arms wrapped tight around him.

"Uh, Eren?" Levi murmured.

"Mmm?" Eren hummed.

"You'll want to see this" Levi said softly and felt as Eren raised his head from Levi's back and looked up.

"Oh" Eren sighed when he finally took in the clearing, the running water and green grass and the way it seemed to be closed off from the rest of the world.

"I know" Levi agreed.

"It's amazing... how did you find this place?" Eren asked in amazement, tearing his eyes from the waterfall to look at Levi.

"Accident" Levi said on a shrug, "we do need to get off though, I need to wrap your leg and arm up".

"OK but I think I'm good... they've probably healed already" Eren said softly and shifted his leg over the back of the horse and slipped down onto the ground. Levi kept a steady hand on Eren's arm to help him down and make sure he didn't stumble or fall and then followed him off quickly. They stood in front of each other for a moment, Eren looking down at Levi with a faint flush on his cheeks and a small grin while Levi stared a hole in the ground.

What was Eren doing? Was he teasing him on purpose? Had he realized Levi's attraction and decided to taunt him a little? But, no... Eren wasn't like that. Eren was honest and sincere in every circumstance he found himself in, he was however the type of person to get a hint and then jump in head first.

And oh, god. This was Eren diving in head first.

"Levi?" Eren said and Levi heard the tremor there.

"Yeah?" Levi whispered and managed to raise his head, this was a fight and he wasn't going to back away more than once in a day.

"I-I... Do you...No, can we sit?" Eren stuttered out and gestured to the grass beside the stream. Levi just followed Eren's gesture and then his quick movements where he turned around a few times before letting out a huff and dropping to the ground in a heap.

Levi watched as he continued to get flustered, running his hands through his hair and biting his lip and not meeting Levi's eyes. Levi sighed and then took in a deep breath, he'd known of his attract to Eren for a year now but knew it had run a lot deeper than that for a lot longer, years even, but his own happiness had always come second to humanities safety and Eren, well Eren had had to come second. But now, there were no titans, the walls were merely symbolic and the military had so much more freedom than he'd ever experienced. 

He wanted Eren and Eren wanted him.

He could have this if he was brave enough.

So Levi let out his breath and knew what to do. 

He went through the bags left on Eren's horse and pulled out the first aid kit, it would have fresh bandages and creams that would help with Eren's healing, although to be honest Levi thought Eren was probably well equipped to heal himself. But applying bandages was something to do with his hands and Levi desperately needed a distraction.

He knelt down beside Eren and laid a strong hand on Eren's thigh to relax his movements, Eren paused and then relaxed completely, a shaking hand coming out to grasp Levi's wrist slightly.

Levi looked at where his hand lay and the way Eren was holding on to him, his fingers gripping deeper and his nails digging into Levi's pale skin. Levi looked up and met Eren's eyes straight on, he saw only want there.

"Levi, I-" Eren breathed out but Levi moved first.

He surged forward and captured Eren's lips with his own, his other hand coming up to cup Eren's cheek and hold him steady, bandages and wounds forgotten. Eren gasped in surprise but moved quickly, his body coming up to meet Levi's and his lips taking over and driving the kiss back. Levi felt his will crumble, he knew that Eren wanted to take control and fuck, Levi was going to let him.

Eren broke away to take a breath, he paused long enough to grin brightly at Levi and then move back in, kissing Levi with all his might. He nipped at Levi's bottom lip before slowly pressing his way inside and tilting Levi's entire body back to get a better angle. 

Levi surrendered to him, let his hands move into Eren's shirt and just held on while Eren pushed him back further. Further and further until Levi's back hit the ground and Eren was hovering over him.

"Levi..." Eren whispered, his voice rough and raspy, "you know I love you? Don't you?"

Levi's eyes widened in shock, his heart pounded and his mouth fell open in surprise. No, he hand't known... he had hoped and wished but he'd never known for sure. He knew now and god, he was never going to forget it.

He answered Eren with a kiss, a kiss so deep he lost himself in it. Lost everything but the feeling of them together, their breath together and Eren's hands in his hair and on his body, steadily climbing up and under his shirt. Levi had lost control over his own hands, over his mouth against Eren's and the rest of his body as it reacted on instinct to Eren. He felt his pants tightening, felt Eren's own body rubbing against his and knew he was done for.

He'd never felt this before. Never felt anything so intense in his life. No one had ever had his body thrumming with energy like this. He had never felt so alive and he was going to do everything in his power to keep this for as long as he could.

He kissed Eren back while tugging at the straps of his gear, Eren pulled back with a smile and then shifted the both of them upright. Eren sat up straight and with the strength he'd honed over many years he pulled Levi with him right onto his lap, his legs parted around Eren's waist and his arms braced around his neck.

"Take it off?" Levi murmured, his own voice deep and broken by kisses.

"That was the plan" Eren answered with a smirk and with practiced fingers he started removing Levi's gear. 

He did it slowly, making sure to kiss Levi with every move he made, Levi would have growled at him to hurry up but the feeling of Eren's hands was too good to pass up and he was going to enjoy every part of this. Eren was kissing him everywhere from his lips to his nose, down his cheeks to his ears, trailing kisses steadily down his neck to his collarbone and then lower as he removed the gear and started undoing buttons to open up his shirt.

Levi let his head fall back and closed his eyes, letting the feeling overtake him. Eren could do anything he liked and Levi knew he'd just sigh and ask for more.

"Levi" Eren whispered and Levi blinked his eyes open, his shirt was undone and hanging loose and open. Eren's eyes were blown wide and his lips were swollen from kisses, he was staring at Levi's lips and he looked hungry.

"Yeah..." Levi sighed.

"Nothing" Eren said with a soft smile, "just can't really believe this is happening".

Levi made sure to snort in derision and hum, "well, nothing is actually happening at the moment so-".

Eren laughed loudly and cut him off with another kiss, tipped them back onto the grass and pressed his body close to Levi's as he lay on top of him. Levi couldn't help but let out a little moan, cut off and swallowed by another kiss as Eren's hands ran further down and dipped slowly under the waist of his pants. Levi was breathing deeply, trying to keep himself calmer than he felt, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart but with Eren so close to him it was hard to concentrate.

Levi started exploring Eren's body but it was hard to get his hands anywhere with Eren still tied up inside his uniform, so with cool fingers he started undoing Eren's gear as well. Moving it off his arms and chest, disconnecting straps and letting it all fall to the ground around them, freeing his shirt so that Levi could pry open buttons and drag fabric off his shoulders.

 Eren was muttering little words of encouragement the whole time Levi worked to get him out of his gear and Levi couldn't help laughing lightly at the sound of them- like he needed any encouragement in getting Eren naked. But finally Eren was free of all his gear above his waist and Levi was pressing his fingers against Eren's chest, taking in the warmth radiating from his skin.

"We need to get these pants off" Levi muttered as his hand flew down to Eren's pants but struggled a little with the gear and tight straps.

"Yeah... I don't think they designed these uniforms with this in mind" Eren teased and Levi laughed again. No they definitely had not.

"Come on, sit up- we need to get these off and that's not going to happen like this" Levi stated, his voice a lot breathier than he'd intended but Eren had kissed any strength away.

"Yes, sir" Eren laughed and sat back up pulling Levi with him, the two of them breathing heavy and feeling the heat on their cheeks.

"Um, I think we're gonna have to stand" Eren said after a moment where the two of them had merely stared at each other in silence and tried to figure out how to get the pants off without moving away from each other.

"Yeah... fine" Levi sighed in defeat and stood up on shaky legs with Eren following close after him, that grin not fading even after having detached himself from Levi. 

"You get yours off, I'll get mine and then we can get on with it" Levi said quickly and went straight to the gear left on his legs and the buttons on his pants, he didn't stop until he heard Eren laughing lightly and looked up to see what had happened. Eren was just staring at him with what Levi knew must be fondness, it was a look Eren often gave stray cats that did something funny or when one of his friends did something stupid.

"What?" Levi snapped defensively.

"Nothing" Eren grinned, "just thinking how fucking adorable you are and that if I'd know you wanted me this much I would have tried to jump you a lot faster".

"Fuck off" Levi growled but couldn't control the redness in his cheeks and the way his ears turned scarlet. Eren didn't seem phased by his outburst though, years of Levi's mannerisms having made him a leading expert in when Levi was actually angry and not just embarrassed.

"Come here" Eren said happily but Levi didn't move, just crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Eren to come to him. Eren snorted at him but did step over, not only stepping into his personal space but instantly putting his arms around Levi and drawing him into a hug. A tight hug full of silent words that neither of them would ever really be able to get across that well- neither of them particularly romantic or subtle.

Eren's hands moved back to Levi's pants and Levi just breathed steadily as Eren went about undoing them and tugging them down gently, they were sitting on his thighs when they realised that his boots were blocking their movements and it made Eren snort and Levi roll his eyes.

"We're fucking hopeless" Levi muttered.

Eren knelt down then and Levi watched as he went to his knees, eyes widening with every little move Eren made- part of him still not entirely sure this was really happening. Eren had his foot in one hand and was slowly pulling his boot off and down his calf until it slid all the way off and Eren could throw it into the pile of already discarded clothes. He started on the next boot, his movements getting quicker the more excited he got and it coming off a lot faster than the first.

Eren peered up at him through long lashes and Levi knew he was in trouble. Eren had his hand on Levi's pants again and was pulling them down leaving a trail of kisses down his left leg until the pants finally came free. Levi only then realised he was standing before Eren in nothing but his briefs not quite sure when he'd lost his shirt completely and not caring even slightly.

He ran his hands through Eren's hair and let out a deep breath when he felt those fingers on the waistband of his briefs, Eren was nervous but determined. His hands shaking at the thought of finally getting Levi naked but also desperate for it- he'd wanted it for so long now.

"Just take them off" Levi said softly and that was all the push Eren needed to pull the briefs down freeing Levi of the last of his clothes.

"Fuck" Eren whispered, his hands gripping Levi's waist and fingers digging in deep enough to leave little crescent shaped marks in Levi's ass. If Levi were lucky they would be the least noticeable marks after a few hours. Levi had closed his eyes for a moment and tried to breathe steadily, he had a feeling he knew what was next but it still took him by surprise when he felt a cool hand move from his waist to hold him firmly.

"Eren" Levi gasped but Eren had decided he didn't want to use his hand, next moment Levi felt something cool and wet just near his tip and he had to restrain himself from coming on the spot. He looked down and saw that Eren was tracing his tongue over Levi's cock, letting it flick in and over as he got accustomed to the taste of Levi.

"Holy fuck" Levi ground out, he could feel the way Eren's mouth was beginning to cover him. He tightened his grip in Eren's hair knowing it was the only way to keep himself standing as the warmth and wetness surrounded him, it was too much and not enough all at the same time. He needed more of Eren, needed to feel Eren in every part of him, needed to feel his hands digging into his skin as he drove inside him.

The thought surprised him slightly, he'd never been one to like being fucked- never liked giving up his control to someone else in that way- but this? With Eren? He couldn't imagine it any other way. He needed Eren to have him hard and fast, to fuck him into the ground or against a tree, to fill him so full that he would feel it for days after. He just wanted to feel Eren- needed to feel him.

Those thoughts drove him as Eren ran his mouth over his length- the prospect of what was next pushing him to the edge a lot faster than normal. Eren was amazing, licking his tongue up and down and then encasing him completely in his mouth and Levi could only let out gasps and little moans as he kept his fingers knotted in Eren's hair.

"Eren... I'm gonna-" Levi rattled out but Eren didn't stop, picking up his pace and taking Levi's whole length deep into his mouth before Levi let out a short little shout and came hard in Eren's mouth. Eren didn't move though, just taking in everything Levi gave him and swallowing it down.

"Fucking hell" Levi gasped.

Eren shifted back slightly and as he pulled away he looked up and grinned at Levi, he stood up quickly and before Levi could react Eren had kissed him hard. Levi could taste himself inside Eren's mouth and found he didn't mind- it was filthy but it was worth it. Eren kissed him so hard and so deep that Levi forgot he was completely naked, he forgot what it was like to not have Eren kissing him and forgot that he should care about these things.

"Not bad for round one" Eren whispered in Levi's ear, his teeth now nipping at Levi's throat, "but I'm thinking we can do better".

"I'm thinking you need to take your pants off" Levi whispered back eliciting a soft laugh from Eren and hasty movements as he removed his pants and underwear quickly, nothing sexy about the process just shucking them off and throwing them to the side so he was standing completely starkers before Levi.

"I'm thinking we should try the water" Eren said suddenly with a manic grin and before Levi could protest Eren had picked him up completely, thrown him over his shoulder and run into the stream. Levi shouted in surprise but it was met only with laughter as Eren splashed in, the water eventually going up to his waist and surrounding him in cool, clear water.

Levi felt him move and panicked, gripping his shoulders tightly as he snarled, "don't even fucking think about it".

"Whoops... too late" Eren teased and dropped Levi into the water. He didn't fall very far and the water was actually pretty nice but he didn't appreciate the surprise, he stood up and glared at Eren pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes while Eren just laughed loudly at him. 

"You'll fucking regret that" Levi growled and pounced, Eren squeaked in surprise before Levi had his hands all over him pushing him into the water and using his strength to dunk Eren. Soon enough they were tackling each other in the water trying to get the best of the other, they were soaking wet, their laughter filling up the quiet little clearing and the sun shining down on them brightly.

Levi wasn't sure when it changed whether it was after he'd dunked Eren for the fifth time or after Eren had swiped his feet out from under him for the third time but it had gotten intense again. Eren in Levi's space, his hands finding their way over Levi's body and hair and finally his mouth finding Levi's again. Levi gave in the moment he felt Eren kiss him, he was happier and more carefree than he'd ever felt in his entire life and Eren kissing him only made it better.

Levi pressed himself right up against Eren and wound his arms around his neck, he opened his mouth a little wider and Eren pushed inside, his own arms around Levi's waist to keep him upright. They were breathless and running on high but it felt amazing, Levi moved his leg up a little so it rubbed against Eren's and Eren just took that as permission to pick him up. His arms tightening around Levi and pulling him of the ground and up a little, if only for a moment, before returning him to the ground. 

"Levi" Eren sighed into his mouth and Levi felt his hands move, his heart picked up slightly when he felt where they were headed but he forced himself to focus on the way Eren's tongue was rolling inside his mouth. He couldn't help his body stiffen slightly when Eren's hand ran over his ass and pressed into the curve leading inwards but he made himself try and relax.

He wanted this. He wanted Eren.

"Relax, Levi, I'm not going to hurt you" Eren muttered, their breath mixing together as he parted the kiss for a moment.

"It's fine" Levi answered shortly but his body didn't relax completely just knowing what was next was making him a little tense. Eren seemed to understand though, it wasn't a lack of desire just pure instinctual nerves they had to forge through and fuck they were definitely going to do that.

And too quickly Levi felt Eren's finger pressing against him and pushing inside, he let out a little gasp at the intrusion but Eren didn't pull away. He felt the tip of Eren's finger inside him while Eren just leaned in and kissed him again as a distraction, keeping it dirty and deep while he pushed his finger a little further in. Levi felt his whole body starting to thrum out of nerves and excitement.

It wasn't hurting really just a slight discomfort and he knew in the long run it'd be worth it, he was already loving the feel of having Eren so fucking close and the idea of him being even closer was making his stomach twist in want. Eren kept kissing him while he began to move but before long Levi was too distracted by the feeling of Eren's finger pushing in and out of him to do much more than let Eren kiss him.

Eren gave up before long and let Levi's head rest on his chest while he focused entirely on opening Levi up further. Levi was more comfortable with that one finger now, the water helping to relax his muscles and letting Eren push in and out pretty quickly, rubbing against his edges and easing the burn. It didn't last very long though before Levi felt another finger edging in, he pulled in a sharp breath at the feeling but tightened his arms around Eren's neck and trusted him with this.

Eren just massaged around his entrance for a little while before attempting to push the second finger in, it went in fairly easy and with Levi only shuddering a little at the burning feeling. Eren did the same thing again where he didn't move them initially and just let Levi become accustomed to the feeling but maybe he was getting impatient or thought Levi was ready because he started moving again pretty quickly.

He was moving both fingers in and out pretty quickly and Levi's breathing had turned erratic, it was a slow burning feeling and he wasn't sure yet whether or not he liked it. That decision was made for him when Eren decided to crook his fingers inside him and whether accident or not hit something amazing. A burst of heat ran through Levi and he groaned loudly, his whole body firing up from that one little motion.

Eren grinned in success and pulled his fingers out before pushing in again roughly and hitting that same spot again. Levi's knees buckled at the feeling and in his need to feel it again he felt his leg moving up against Eren's thigh. Eren moved his free hand to grab at Levi's thigh and hoist it up further moving his legs apart and giving Eren more room to move his hand.

"Damn, you like my fingers that much, huh?" Eren teased breathlessly.

"Think I'm going to like your cock a whole lot more" was all Levi ground out in return, much too enthralled by the feeling of Eren's fingers filling him up.

"Fuck yeah, you will" Eren agreed with a grin and a laugh before pushing a third finger inside Levi and rendering him speechless.

Eren kept grazing that amazing spot whilst managing to keep him upright, Levi's legs kept buckling and his arms around Eren's neck and Eren hand gripping his thigh were the only reason he hadn't fallen into the water entirely. He was hard an aching and could feel Eren's own erection pressing against his stomach, it was so much to feel all at once and he was close to breaking point.

"Uhh.... nghhh Eren-" Levi rasped out against Eren's chest, Eren kept going though not noticing how on edge Levi was. Levi tapped hard against Eren's chest with the flat of his palm and said quickly, "Er- Eren I'm close-"

Eren paused at those words as if thinking on them and then slowly pulled his fingers out of Levi, making him moan at the feeling of loss where he'd just been so full. 

"Come with me?" Eren asked softly and Levi looked up to see how serious Eren looked, his eyes were blown wide and his cheeks flushed, his hair a mess from when Levi had been running his hands through it.

Levi nodded his agreement and before he took a step Eren had moved his hands and picked him up under his thighs, lifting him up so Levi's head was level with Eren's. Eren kissed him soft and sweet before wading out of the stream and over to the grass where he shifted them both to the ground and lay Levi out before him on his back. Eren hovered over him for a hesitant moment before moving in and kissing him again, kissing allowed them both to relax a little before they pushed this further.

"We never- uh, discussed" Eren stuttered after breaking the kiss and looking at Levi with wide eyes, "do you- um, is it OK this way?" Levi rolled his eyes as if to say obviously but didn't manage to hold back the flush on his cheeks at the words.

"Can we... I mean, I want- your face... no, look, I, ah, I want to see you face" Eren babbled, rushing at the end and blushing when he finished.

"Eren, you idiot, just go for it" Levi said, taking back control for a moment to help Eren get a hold of himself, "I'm good, I want you so please just do what you want".

Eren grinned at that, his old confident smile coming back in full force as he leaned in to kiss Levi again desperately, "god, I love you" he whispered and Levi breathed out softly, loving the sound of those words. No one had loved him like this in a long time.

Eren pick up where he left off, pushing two fingers back inside Levi quickly and moving them until they found that spot again and had Levi groaning and resting his head back in the grass as the pleasure rocked through him again. The third finger pressed in again and Levi was lost to the feeling, excited and anxious about how it was going to go next. Eren was pretty big, thicker and longer than just three fingers but he needed to feel it, needed to feel Eren pressing inside him and filling him up entirely and most of his anxiety gave way to need.

"You ready?" Eren asked softly and Levi opened his eyes, not even knowing when he'd closed them. He nodded sharply and felt Eren pull his fingers out, felt the shift as Eren lined himself up against Levi and how the tip of his cock rested just against his entrance.

"We don't have any oil or anything" Eren said apologetically, "this, uh, might be a little painful... we can wait though, if you want?"

The question stumped Levi. No, he definitely did not want to wait. He want Eren now almost more than he wanted to breathe but at the idea it would hurt made him think again. But no, he wanted Eren and besides he'd dealt with a lot more pain in his life than Eren would ever do to him- so he nodded and raised his head slightly to meet Eren's lips in a soft kiss.

"Shut up and fuck me" Levi said fiercely making Eren grin and begin to push in. 

Eren was right, it did hurt. But nothing he couldn't handle. Eren went almost painfully slow, but he wasn't about to rush anything and hurt Levi more. Levi was doing his level best to try and get comfortable with the feeling of Eren inside him- he felt too full and stretched too wide but it was Eren and he knew after the initial pain it would be worth. He hoped it'd be worth it.

When Eren was fully inside him he stopped and shifted slightly so that he lay on top of Levi for a moment, the both of them just breathing in and out and trying not to feel too overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through their bodies. Levi moved his legs up so they wrapped around Eren's waist and he felt the way he opened up a little further. He was feeling better now they'd paused- it had been so much at once but as he wriggled his hips slightly he didn't feel any pain. It was still tight- too tight to be normal and Eren being so close to him was making his breathing erratic but mostly he couldn't wait anymore.

He wanted Eren to move- to find that sweet spot inside him, to push in deep and rough and have Levi in a way that nobody ever had before or would again. 

"Move, Eren" Levi whispered breathlessly and Eren lifted his head to look at Levi, their eyes meeting and a silent agreement passing between them.

When Eren began to move again Levi lost himself in the feeling- it was pain and pleasure all mixed in and he couldn't do anymore than rake his fingers over Eren's back and through his hair and let out groans of pleasure as Eren continued to thrust into him. He could feel how hard he was, how hard Eren was inside him and knew it wasn't going to be long for either of them.

The feeling of being together for the first time was too intense for any long drawn out fucking. No, that could wait for another time. Today they were just going to do what felt good and enjoy the newness of everything. Levi loved the way Eren looked a little dazed, as if he couldn't quite believe he was here or that Levi was actually underneath him, his hair was still dripping wet and drops splashed onto Levi's chest at every thrust.

Levi was very thankful for Eren's healing because he knew he was making a terrible mess of his back, his nails clawing up and down and digging in while Eren pounded into him. He also gave up trying to stop himself from being noisy, letting out all of the groans and cries he'd been holding back. There was no one to hear beside Eren and he wanted Eren to hear him, to be the only person privy to how he sounded when he was completely done for.

Eren wasn't exactly quiet either keeping up a constant stream of swearing and moans, telling Levi how good he felt, how tight he was and how much he wanted this. He also kept slipping in little 'I love you's" which made Levi's heart stutter every time, he was falling so hard for Eren and he was loving every moment of it.

Levi came first knowing he couldn't hold himself back any longer and with a shuddering cry he let his release spill out between their bodies and closed his eyes as the white hot pleasure ran through his whole body making his toes curl and his fingers dig deeper into Eren's skin. Eren followed not long after not bothering to pull out but spilling everything he had inside of Levi with a sharp cry and a gasp as the pleasure hit him as well.

He slumped over onto Levi's body and they just tried breathing together, their eyes closed and bodies still on that amazing high. Levi started to feel a little uncomfortable with Eren still inside him so he tapped the brunette on the back and Eren shifted himself back and pulled out of Levi before rolling off him and curling into his side, his arms surrounding Levi and pulling him in close.

"You good?" Eren murmured roughly and Levi sighed, Eren was never going to just not ask if he was OK.

"I'm good" Levi gave him and actually turned his body into Eren's and let the brunette hold him.

"I'm sleepy" Eren yawned and Levi hummed his agreement, fucking really took it out of a person.

"We're definitely going to die if a bear finds this clearing" Levi murmured back and Eren snorted softly.

"Totally worth it" was all he said though and before long he'd fallen asleep.

 

***

 

Levi had stayed awake just in case, they were in unfamiliar territory and while they'd been making enough noise to bring anything close by to them he was still wary even after a few hours of nothing but the sound of Eren snoring softly.

He couldn't turn his instincts off and he had to protect Eren and for the moment that meant not sleeping- it was good though, he never slept much anyway and it gave him some time to sort out his thoughts and think of a plan. He hadn't expected this when he'd left the walls this morning and even though it complicated his life a little he couldn't bring himself to regret it. 

Most of the time he couldn't stop himself from grinning about it, he felt so happy at the moment. Happier than when he'd left the underground, happier than when he'd left the walls for the first time with Farlan and Izzie and happier than when they'd finally gotten their victory over the titans. It was a softer happiness maybe but it filled his whole body with a strength and contentment he'd never felt before.

He was thinking about how to explain this to his squad when Eren started to shift beside him and wake up, Levi moved up a little so they were on eye level and watched Eren's face as he slowly came back to consciousness. How his nose scrunched and his eyes fluttered and how his hair fell into his face- he was beautiful and Levi knew now he was never going to let him go.

"You're watchin' me" Eren muttered, voice rough with sleep and his eyes peeking open for only a second, "you creeper". Levi snorted and allowed Eren to ruin his moment, watching as he blinked and yawned and started to sit up to stretch, Levi following him up.

"Been awake long?" Eren asked.

"Not long" Levi said with a shrug and Eren hummed.

"Does that mean you didn't sleep?" Eren asked and Levi just shrugged again, Eren knew his sleeping habits better than most.

"Wasn't that tired" Levi answered, "gave me time to think".

"Oh yeah? And what did you think about?" Eren asked and smirked, "Round 4 or something a little more boring?"

"Both" was all Levi gave up and it had Eren rolling his eyes.

"Sure, OK, so what did you decide? Anything I should know?" Eren tried and even through the snarky front Levi heard the real worry there, the worry Levi had thought better of this and was about to tell him something bad.

"Nothing much but if you have any ideas on how we're meant to tell people that would be great" Levi said trying to sound casual but watching Eren carefully for his reaction. He'd said he loved Levi but it could have been in the heat of the moment not anything to base a future on- if however he wanted to tell people, tell his sister and his squad than that was definitely something.

Eren just beamed and Levi felt all his worries melt away, Eren wanted people to know.

"I think all those hickeys will do it for us" Eren teased him and poked at the blemishes now running all over Levi's pale skin. Levi just rolled his eyes and grumbled about Eren's stupid healing and how unfair it was that his just disappeared while Levi would have to cover his up.

Eren was laughing and leaning in to kiss Levi when a cool breeze ran through their clearing and made them both shiver. 

"Clothes?" Eren asked.

"Uh, lets wash first we're filthy" Levi countered and held out his hand for Eren to take. Eren did with a silly grin on his face and both of them walked over to the stream to wash up and hopefully help them wake up a little more as well.

 

***

 

"I want to see how far it goes" Eren said softly, "you know, see where the sun disappears, meet the ocean".

"Yeah, I do too" Levi agreed.

They had built a small fire in their clearing as the sun set and the temperature dropped. They'd dressed and set up their gear again just in case, they were a match for anything that could possibly wander in and find them but if not the gear was a sure fire way to escape.

They had grabbed their supplies from Eren's horse and settled down for food before Levi had suggested they should probably head back, it was only when Levi had mounted the horse and winced as his sore ass hit the saddle that he realised it had not been a good idea. Instead, they agreed to spend the night in the clearing and head back in the morning.

Eren had wanted to fuck again and honestly Levi had as well, but they needed to get back tomorrow and there was no way he was making a hard ride back to the walls after being fucked even harder than before so he had had to shoot Eren down. He had however promised that when they got back they could fuck six ways to Sunday in his room and maybe even take a little break away from the military.

Eren had agreed willingly and then helped set up a little camp so they could talk instead. They were leaning against each other in front of the fire, hands laced together underneath an emergency blanket Eren had found in his pack and talking in soft voices about their future.

"I want to leave the walls and never go back" Levi admitted, he hated being trapped more than anything and knew that even if it meant danger he'd pick freedom everytime.

"I want to explore everything, ride until there's nothing but me, my horse and the horizon" Eren offered and Levi peered up at him.

"Just you and your horse?" he asked and Eren laughed lightly.

"You can come too, if you want" Eren said happily and Levi felt a now familiar smile tugging his lips up.

"I want too" Levi said softly.

"Good, cause if I'm going to be tracking down the ocean and chasing the sun then I'm going to need you with me" Eren said lightly but Levi knew he was serious.

"Just you and me, then?" Levi asked curiously.

"Well, maybe not... I think we'd have to take everyone" Eren answered, his face scrunching at the thought, "Mikasa wouldn't leave me and Armin would hate me forever if I found the ocean without him... I'd need someone to fight with so Jean would have to come and Sasha is good at hunting so she'd have to come too, and where Sasha goes Connie goes. Historia would find a way to sneak along with us and Ymir goes where Historia goes... what about Hange? We'd have to run if we had a chance of escaping her".

Levi was laughing at Eren's little thought trail, where they went their squad went and that was OK- they wouldn't want to be separated anyway, not after everything they'd been through.

"Hange would come and so would Mike" Levi joined in, "and I'll kill you if you tell them but we'd be better off having them along".

"Alright, alright" Eren grinned, "we've got a whole party now".

"Survey Corps' new mission" Levi said with a smirk.

"Exactly" Eren agreed excitedly, "you think it's possible".

"I do actually" Levi said, "it's been in the works for a while... it may take some time to find the ocean you want".

"It's OK" Eren said sincerely, "we have time now".

"Yeah, we do" Levi agreed and smiled happily knowing that he had time. Time to be with Eren, time to explore outside the walls and time to finally start living for himself.

"You know" Eren said softly, "I'm glad I joined the military".

"Yeah?" Levi asked.

"Not for the glory or being a part of something bigger" Eren said and then flushed, "but joining the military meant meeting you and us being here together... it was worth it for that".

"Yeah..." Levi sighed and knew he agreed, through all the death and destruction and for all the choices taken away from him he had ended up here. He was happy and loved fiercely and he had a future he could see now.

"I don't want to fight anymore" Eren whispered after a moment and Levi felt his heart clench, recognizing the pain in his voice as the same in his own. 

"Me either" Levi promised softly as Eren started to fade into sleep.

"Let's just go somewhere and be boring" Eren murmured, "boring, regular people".

"We might get bored" Levi teased, liking that idea more than anything else.

"Good, I'd love to be bored one day" Eren said gently, his voice tapering off at the end as he fell to sleep.

"I love you" Levi whispered and kissed Eren's forehead softly.

Levi let him sleep against him for awhile but moved them as the fire started to die down, shifting Eren's head on his chest and letting their warmth mix together as the brunette slept and Levi thought. 

He stayed up all night, catching only small moments of sleep every now and then and was able to watch as the sun peeked out over the horizon and the warm rays shone done on Eren's face, strands of hair lighting up in bronze and gold as his sun-kissed skin seemed to soak in the warmth. He was beautiful and warm and Levi couldn't help fall into his orbit, his own personal sun to help him get through the rest of his days and brighten each moment from then on.

Levi ran a careful hand through Eren's hair and sighed happily, if Eren wanted to chase the sun until they met the edge of the world then he would follow without a second thought. He would follow with a full heart and no regrets because he knew he was chasing his own sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I love feedback!!


End file.
